Hermione et les 7 Weasley
by Black666
Summary: Une Hermione, 7 Weasley, 7 thèmes, 7 heures, 7 OS. Bill, Charlie, Georges, Fred, Ron, Ginny et Fabian !
1. Des convictions bien profondes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Le recueil qui suit a entièrement été écrit pendant la 14__e__ nuit du fof. Le fof est une communauté francophone du site, où l'on peut parler et délirer avec d'autres auteuz' de fanfictions. Rejoignez-nous !_

_Thème de l'os: Conviction_

_Pairing: Hermione/Bill_

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi !_

_Musique écoutée: Not to love you, de Declan de Barra et Maîdi Roth._

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

Hermione avait toujours eu des convictions. Sur à peu près tout. Elle croyait dur comme fer que Dieu n'existait pas. Que le travail était bien plus important que les relations amoureuses. Que les femmes qui trompaient leur mari étaient des salopes.

Dans ses bras, elle remettait tout ça en cause.

Ce n'était pas prémédité. Ils n'avaient pas fait exprès de se retrouver dans le même service. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Gringotts, elle ignorait totalement qu'il y travaillait. Elle avait dû le savoir dans un temps très ancien, mais ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

Ils n'avaient pas d'atomes crochus. Au cours des années précédentes, ils avaient dû échanger quelques phrases, pas plus. Il n'était pour elle que le grand frère un peu mystérieux de son meilleur ami. Elle n'était pour lui que la meilleure amie très intelligente de son petit frère.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à travailler avec lui, les premières semaines furent longues. Ils exécutaient leur travail dans un silence pesant, ou en échangeant des banalités, pathétiques tentatives d'amabilité hypocrite. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. S'ignorer était donc plus simple.

Puis leurs regards commencèrent à dévier. Penchés sur leurs parchemins, faisant semblant d'être concentrés, ils laissaient parfois un œil glisser sur le corps de l'autre, détailler les traits de son visage d'homme, apprécier ses courbes de femme. La raison pourtant les rappelait bien vite à l'ordre. Elle était enfin avec Ron ! Fleur attendait leur deuxième enfant !

Pourtant, l'idée avait germé en eux, et se rependait dans leurs êtres comme le venin d'un serpent. Le serpent du désir, né de ces silences devenus agréables, confortables. Chaque geste était propice aux idées déplacées, d'un mordillement de lèvre lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à un problème épineux, jusqu'à sa façon de se passer la main dans ses longs cheveux roux lorsqu'il était fatigué.

Un soir, ils étaient restés tard à leur bureau, devant à tout prix régler un problème de transport international. Vers une heure du matin, elle avait décidé de prendre une petite pause. Profitant du fait qu'il était allé chercher un café, elle sortit un épais volume d'un tiroir, et se plongea dans la lecture.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sa voix l'avait interrompu en plein milieu d'une phrase. Pourtant, au lieu de le rabrouer comme elle le faisait avec Ron, elle lui répondit avec un sourire. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait avec un réel intérêt. Peut-être aussi que c'était à cause de ces intonations suaves dans sa voix, qui semblaient caresser sa peau sensuellement.

Ils avaient discuté. Longtemps. Oubliant complètement leur travail. Ne se souvenant absolument pas qu'ils étaient attendus chez eux. Et le venin avait continué son chemin.

Cela ne s'était pas arrangé dans les mois qui suivirent. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. Ils restaient plus tard le soir, arrivaient plus tôt le matin. Tout était bon pour partager une heure ou deux ensembles à philosopher en se chamaillant. Elle oubliait peu à peu ses convictions au profit du serpent nommé désir.

Puis il y eut un soir. Il était rentré tôt, pour s'occuper de Fleur, à l'exigence de cette dernière. Elle était restée au bureau, Ron étant parti à l'étranger. Elle était sortie à un moment, se balader un peu sur le chemin de Traverse pour décompresser. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il était là, assis sur sa chaise.

Son regard était vide. Elle s'était approchée de lui.

Bill ?

Il s'était levé, et l'avait embrassée. Furieusement, sauvagement, faisant sortir ainsi toute la frustration des derniers mois. Il l'avait couchée sur le bureau. S'était pressé contre elle. Elle avait senti son désir, matérialisation physique de ce qui planait au dessus d'eux depuis longtemps. Il avait placé ses jambes sur ses épaules, et ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre.

Une fusion charnelle tellement libératrice.

Ils avaient recommencé. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Prenant peu à peu du retard dans leur boulot. Mentant d e plus en plus à leur conjoint.

Et Hermione avait renié ses convictions. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru en dieu, elle remerciait le ciel chaque fois que Bill jouait de sa langue pour lui faire atteindre des plaisirs insoupçonnés. Elle qui privilégiait toujours le travail, jetait à présent ses dossiers sur le sol pour faire des galipettes avec lui. Elle qui s'était juré de ne jamais tromper Ron, couchait avec son frère dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Les mois passèrent. Elle épousa Ron, et Bill eut énormément de mal à lui enlever sa robe de mariée et à lui remettre exactement comme elle était une fois leur affaire finie.

Puis elle tomba enceinte. De Ron ? De Bill ? Quelle importance ? Rose naquit. Ron était content. Il ne se doutait de rien. Et Hermione continuait. Abandonnait ses convictions au profit d'heures d'heures de jouissance absolue.

Les années s'écoulèrent. Rose fêta son deuxième anniversaire. Et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau enceinte.

Mais cette fois, Ron sut. Lui et Hermione ne consommaient plus leur mariage depuis un moment.

Et elle dut faire un choix. Elle aimait profondément Ron. Elle aimait profondément sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son travail pour une histoire de fesses. Alors elle lui avoua tout. Et il lui pardonna.

Il mit Fleur au courant. Elle embarqua leurs cinq enfants et quitta Bill.

Il tenta de convaincre Hermione de partir avec lui. Mais elle refusa. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne le crut pas. Elle refusa de le croire. Changea de service. Le fuit.

Et elle resta malheureuse.

Bercée d'illusions. Cachée derrière des convictions.

FIN

_Et voilà ^^_

_Review ?_

_Black._


	2. Amour oral, haine tactile

_Coucou !_

_Thème de l'os: Tactile_

_Pairing: Hermione/Charlie_

_Disclaimer: Tien à moi !_

_Musique écoutée: Lotus, de Jalan Jalan._

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

Touche-moi Charlie.

Presse-moi fort contre toi.

Fais-moi oublier pourquoi je suis avec toi.

Ne sois pas doux Charlie.

N'essaye pas de préserver mon corps.

Brise-moi, aussi fort que je l'ai brisé lui.

Prends-moi Charlie.

Fais-moi mal, très mal.

Seule la douleur compte, le plaisir viendra après.

Détruis-moi Charlie.

Comme ça j'oublierais.

Je ne veux plus me souvenir de lui.

Frappe-moi Charlie.

Oui j'ai tué l'enfant.

Cette chute dans l'escalier n'était pas fortuite.

Ne pleure pas Charlie.

Le monstre c'est moi.

Ton seul crime est de m'avoir trop aimée.

Déteste-moi Charlie.

Hais-moi de toutes tes forces.

Fais-moi très mal et couvre-moi de baiser.

Baise-moi Charlie.

Tu as toujours aimé mon corps.

Même quand il était déformé par la grossesse.

Aime-moi Charlie.

Aime-moi de tes doigts, de tes mains.

Caresse ma peau comme tu le faisais avant.

Brûle moi Charlie.

Incendie-moi de ton regard de braise.

On brûle les hérétiques, les sorcières, les femmes comme moi.

Apprends-moi Charlie.

Apprends-moi ce qu'est l'amour.

Réapprends-moi à vivre, sans ce poids qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Pardonne-moi Charlie.

Pardonne avec ton toucher.

Tes mots ne me feraient que trop souffrir.

Ne me rejette pas Charlie.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien.

Écoute-moi Charlie.

Entends mes larmes.

Perçoit ma tristesse et ma rancœur à travers mes doigts.

Tue-moi Charlie

Tue moi comme je l'ai tué lui.

Ôte-moi la vie comme je lui ai ôté la sienne.

Ne me laisse pas Charlie.

Je n'y survivrai pas.

Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.

Ne meurs pas Charlie.

Ne meurs pas d'amour.

Ne peurs pas à cause de moi.

Souris Charlie.

J'aime ton sourire.

J'aime l'expression qu'il donne à ton visage.

Ne m'en veux pas Charlie.

Tu connaissais mon égoïsme.

Tu savais de quoi j'étais capable.

Touche-moi Charlie.

Presse-moi fort contre toi.

Fais-moi oublier pourquoi je suis avec toi.

Prends ma main Charlie.

Oublie le monde des sentiments.

Rendons cet instant tactile.

FIN

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en dire…_

_Une tite review ?_

_Black._


	3. Ne deviens pas une ombre

_Coucou !_

_Thème de l'os: Ombre_

_Pairing: Hermione/Georges_

_Disclaimer: rien à moi !_

_Musique écoutée: Wolf méditation celtique amérindien (première vidéo ^^) _

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il vive. Pour que la tristesse ne l'entoure plus comme une aura sombre. Elle avait tout tenté pour que cette ombre disparaisse de ses yeux.

Mais elle avait échoué.

_ Je ne suis pas lui, et j'ai eu tord de vouloir prendre sa place.

Elle aussi avait mal ! Elle aussi se languissait de lui, de ses sourires, de son regard pétillant ! Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir ! Ils auraient pu s'en sortir ensemble ! Mais il avait abandonné !

Fred avait plané sur leur relation dès le début. Telle une ombre. Se nourrissant de leur tristesse pour grandir, un peu plus chaque jour. Invisible aux yeux des gens, mais tellement perceptible dans l'air qu'ils respiraient, tellement remarquable dans le regard de Georges.

_ Je t'aime tu sais. Mais il t'aimait bien plus.

Elle voulait qu'il vive, sans cette ombre si lourde qui pesait sur son cœur. Mais elle savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, elle en mourrait.

Elle s'était battue contre l'ombre de Fred. Georges lui, l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Il aimait le souvenir de son frère, bien plus qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser sombrer dans la folie. Mais le désir de s'en sortir était plus fort que sa volonté de l'aider.

_ Il est mort, Georges, mort ! Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit gâchée par un cadavre ! Par une putain d'ombre qui nous fait tomber peu à peu dans les abysses !

Et l'ombre dans ses yeux se moquait d'elle. Elle savait que Fred la voyait essayer de sauver son frère. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'en empêcher. Un fantôme c'est égoïste. Une ombre, ça ne désire pas la lumière de la vie, puisque ça ne connait que la froideur de la mort.

_ Je te le laisse Fred, tu as gagné.

Oh oui, il avait gagné. Elle avait envie de vivre. Mais Georges ne pouvait pas. Il était mort, en même temps que son frère.

_ Pardonne moi…

Elle avait fait ses valises. Avait tout minutieusement préparé. Dans sa tête, ce qu'elle allait faire ne lui apparaissait pas comme quelque chose de mal.

Georges dormait. C'était le seul moment où l'ombre disparaissait de son regard, de son être. Elle pleurait en prenant l'oreiller. Elle souriait en l'appuyant contre le visage de Georges. Il ne se débattit même pas. Son corps eut un sursaut, puis s'immobilisa. Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Et ses larmes coulèrent d plus belle.

Puis elle caressa tendrement le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé de toutes ses forces.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes une ombre…

FIN

_Bon bah voilà..._

_Une tite review quand même ?_

_Black._


	4. Tourbillon de sensations

_Coucou !_

_Thème de l'os: Tourbillon_

_Pairing: Hermione/Fred_

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi !_

_Musique écoutée: rien de particulier ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

C'était nouveau pour elle. Elle ne connaissait pas ces sensations qui la saisissaient quand il était près d'elle. Ce véritable tourbillon où toutes les émotions humaines se mélangeaient.

Ça ne lui était pas tombé sur le coin du visage brusquement. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée un matin avec ce nœud dans le ventre et ce besoin de le voir. C'était venu progressivement, grâce à toutes ces heures passées avec lui dans le bac, à l'écouter parler de son projet de boutique de farces et attrapes.

Au début, elle avait juste trouvé cela agréable. Il abandonnait son masque de gamin immature et insupportable, pour un visage adulte et très sérieux. Derrière la bêtise apparente se cachait une grande intelligence.

Puis peu à peu, elle s'était mise à le détailler. À fixer ses traits. À passer son regard sur son corps.

Elle avait rougi. S'était sentie furieusement gênée de faire cela… Mais elle avait continué.

Et puis peu à peu, elle avait aimé venir à ses rendez vous. Elle ne cessait d'y penser quand ils étaient séparés, et lorsqu'elle était près de lui, elle souhaitait que le temps s'arrête, que jamais ils ne doivent retourner au château.

Son visage hantait constamment son esprit. Elle l'imaginait rieur, triste, en colère, boudeur….Chaque émotion ne le rendant que plus beau encore. Elle fantasmait sur son corps d'homme, chaque fois avec un peu moins de vêtements. Le visualiser nu était jouissif. Ses hormones la travaillaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais elle devait avouer que cela faisait du bien.

Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Et elle avait failli s'évanouir sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait même failli ne pas lui dire oui. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, elle crut que ses jambes allaient céder. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, elle se douta qu'il embrassait magnifiquement bien. Le tourbillon de sensation éclata dans sa poitrine d'adolescente.

Les semaines passèrent, et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Fred augmentait de jour en jour. C'était tellement douloureux, et tellement agréable à la fois, que ça lui faisait peur.

Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ce tourbillon.

Il voulut coucher avec elle. Elle accepta. C'était sa première fois, mais le tourbillon calma la douleur et l'empêcha de regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait le matin venu.

Plus le temps passait, plus cette sensation prenait de place en elle.

Au point que ça en devienne insupportable.

Au point qu'elle voyait son visage dans les étoiles.

Puis la révélation lui vint. Un matin de printemps, comme il en est beaucoup. Elle était lovée contre lui, et regardait son visage. Elle admirait son visage, serait plus juste. Il s'éveilla lentement, ouvrant et fermant les yeux pour s'habituer au soleil matinal. Il lui avait sourit.

_ Coucou toi…

_ Je t'aime.

Ca paraissait idiot de mettre son tourbillon de sensations dans trois seuls petits mots. Pourtant, Fred comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Le tourbillon dansa en elle. Il l'embrassa, puis la serra fort contre lui, avant de se rendormir. Hermione posa la tête sur son torse, et soupira. Elle n'essaya pas de calmer le tourbillon dans son ventre. Elle l'accepta, comme un vieil ami. Au dehors, le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. Et Hermione sourit.

La vie est belle quand on a 17 ans, et qu'on est amoureux.

FIN

_Une tite review pour mooooi ?_

_=P_

_Black._


	5. Je n'étais que leur ciment

_Coucou !_

_Thème de l'os: Etoile_

_Pairing: Hermione/Ron_

_Disclaimer: rien à moi !_

_Musique écoutée: Carribean Blue, d'Enya._

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimée. Pas comme des parents normaux le feraient en tout cas. Ils avaient besoin de moi, et me détestaient pour cela. Normal après tout. Je ne suis pas leur fille. Je suis le ciment de leur couple.

Ils m'ont eu parce qu'ils avaient la flemme de divorcer. Pathétique non ?

Pourtant, ils ont essayé de me convaincre qu'ils m'aimaient. Ils me l'ont assuré à coup de jouets monstrueusement chers et de « ma petite étoile ». C'est le surnom, ridiculement guimauve qu'ils m'ont trouvé.

Etoile.

Oh oui, comme j'aurais adoré être une réelle étoile. Être à des années lumière d'eux, pouvoir m'élever dans le ciel, et disparaître, aspirée par le soleil. J'aimerais les fuir, eux, et leurs tentatives minables de preuve d'amour.

Hugo c'est différent. Hugo n'est pas de papa. Et ce dernier le sait. Et ce dernier le hait. Mais maman l'aime vraiment. Parce qu'elle l'a eu pour l'avoir. Pas pour sauver son mariage. Parce qu'elle l'a eu avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Sympa mon oncle Fred. Il profite de chaque absence de son frère pour venir baiser sa belle sœur. Chez elle en plus. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours entendu leurs cris à travers le mur de ma chambre.

Ainsi, vous l'aurez compris, ma mère est une salope. Et mon père est un homme pathétique. Et mon frère est un mec paumé. Et moi, une étoile.

Famille de tarés.

J'ai survécu le plus longtemps possible. J'ai essayé de ne pas me laisser atteindre par leur attitude. J'obéissais à leurs ordres implicites. Comme une machine. Quand ils s'engueulaient dans le salon, je savais exactement quand intervenir. J'apparaissais, et ils se calmaient.

C'étaient comme si je portais en permanence un panneau avec écrit « Je suis la preuve vivante que vous ne voulez pas faire foirer votre putain de mariage ! » dessus.

Aussi brillant qu'une étoile, le panneau.

J'en ai marre parfois. Souvent, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me casser de cette maison, de cette famille, d'être libre. Comme une étoile. Mais je sais que j'ai qu'une chose à faire sur terre.

Empêcher mes parents de divorcer.

La mission bien ingrate, qui me pourrit l'existence. Y a pas longtemps, j'ai pris une décision. Parce que, quitte à n'avoir qu'un putain de but dans ma foutue vie, autant l'atteindre en beauté.

Aujourd'hui est le jour idéal. C'est leur 15e anniversaire de mariage. La lame qui incise mes poignets et tranche mes veines est froide sur ma peau. Elle brille un peu. Comme une étoile.

Tout va très vite. Je vois le sang couler, puis mes yeux se ferment. Et je me sens partir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis un corps flottant. Ma mère est agenouillée près de mon cadavre, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des vraies larmes. Elle appelle mon père. Il arrive. Et lui aussi se met à pleurer. Il la prend dans ses bras, et la serre contre lui.

Et moi, pauvre fantôme translucide, aussi palpable qu'une étoile, je souris.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc de l'œil. Leurs mains pleines de sang viennent toucher doucement le visage de l'autre, comme pour se redécouvrir.

_ Ron…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ça va aller. On va s'en sortir, ensemble.

Elle hoche la tête. Il essuie ses larmes. L'embrasse tendrement. Je ne les ai jamais vus s'embrasser. Ca me fait tout drôle.

_ Je t'aime…

_ Je t'aime aussi…

Un sentiment de félicité m'envahit. Et je me sens prête à monter au ciel. Mon boulot de ciment est terminé. Commençons ma vie d'étoile.

FIN

_Voilà ^^_

_Une tite review pour moi ?_

_Black._


	6. Dégustation orgiaque

_Coucou !_

_Thème de l'os: Orgie_

_Pairing: Hermione/Ginny_

_Disclaimer: Rien à mois !_

_Musique écoutée: La berceuse Hip Hop du docteur Madeleine, de Dionysos._

_Bonne lecture !_

OOO

_ Mais Hermione, je te jure, tu vas adorer !

_ Je t'ai dit non Ginny !

_ S'il te plait ! T'as jamais essayé !

_ C'est dégoutant ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande de faire ? On appelle ça une orgie !

_ Rho tout de suite ! Je t'assure, Mione, que ça n'a rien d'horrible.

_ Une orgie Ginny ! Une orgie !

_ Si tu tiens absolument à utiliser les termes scientifiques… Ca va te faire tellement de bien… Je trouve que tu es un peu tendue en ce moment. C'est idéal pour te détendre.

_ Et…on peut savoir qui y participe à cette orgie ?

_ Hum…Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Lee Jordan, Fred et Georges, et un Serdaigles de sixième année…

_ Tout ça ?

_ Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

_ Et ça a lieu où ?

_ Dans la Grande Salle.

_ Dans la Grande Salle ? Dumbledore accepte d'organiser ça ?

_ Bien sur ! Il trouve que c'est une formidable expérience ! Il en a participé à quelques unes dans sa jeunesse… maintenant, il dit qu'il est trop vieux, que son corps ne tiendrait pas le coup, mais que ça lui manque…

_ Je veux même ne pas imaginer Dumbledore prenant part à ça… C'est dégoutant !

_ Dégoutant ? Mais Hermione, c'est parfaitement naturel !

_ Je trouve ça malsain…

_ Voyons Mione ! Pense à tout ce qu'on va faire…Croquer, gouter, lécher consciencieusement… Quelles sensations délicieuses ! J'en salive d'avance…

_ Proprement immonde. Je ne participerai pas.

_ Hermione ! S'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule fille…Ils vont en profiter…

_ Comme si ça te dérangeait…

_ J'ai envie que tu sois là, s'il te plait. Ca n'aura pas la même saveur sans toi…

_ Bon d'accord…. T'as réussi à me convaincre ! Mais je te préviens: n'y a pas intérêt à ce que cette orgie laisse quelque marque que ce soit sur mon corps !

_ Promis ! Trop génial !

La rouquine se mit à sautiller partout. Son amie la regarda faire, amusée.

_ Tu es folle Ginny, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est qu'une orgie de nourriture…

FIN

_Mouahaha !_

_Une tite review ?_

_Black._


	7. Parle moi

_Bonsoir ^^_

_Voilà enfin le dernier OS de ce recueil, entamé depuis des lustres. Il a été écrit lors d'une autre Nuit du fof, pour le thème « silence »._

_Pairing: Hermione/Fabian  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi !  
><em>

_Musique écoutée: Inception Soundtrack #12, Time  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_oOoOo_

Elle avait les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, sans bruit. Il réajusta l'oreiller sous sa tête, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. L'infirmière lui avait dit que de là où elle était, elle ne sentait rien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire de ses petites attentions : veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien allongée, que la couverture soit bien mise, aérer la pièce de temps à autres, lui parler.

Surtout lui parler. Il avait l'impression que s'il arrêtait de lui faire la conversation, ce serait abandonner, comme l'avaient fait les autres. Si elle ne sentait plus que quelqu'un état là pour elle, l'attendait, il avait peur qu'elle lâche prise, qu'elle se laisse mourir. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Alors il lui parlait. De tout et de rien. De lui, de ses amis, de ses cours et de la guerre au dehors. De ce qui lui passait par la tête. Parfois, quand il ne svaait plus quoi dire, il lui lisait un livre. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle aimait cela. Parfois aussi, il craquait, lui demandait quand elle allait se réveiller, la suppliait de revenir, de _lui _revenir.

Mais seul le silence répondait. Et il avait horreur de ce silence. Ses mots, même s'ils étaient inutiles, avaient au moins le mérite de le briser. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle émette un son, n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'elle était consciente, qu'elle sentait sa présence. Mais rien, pas le moindre bruit. Le silence était son seul compagnon. Eux deux, comme deux vieux ennemis, pour veiller sur cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle était apparue six mois auparavant, comme ça, sortie de nulle part. Elle avait atterrie dans ses bras, et s'y était évanouie. Elle ne s'était plus jamais réveillée. Il se souvenait encore de la surprise qu'il avait ressentie en la voyant débouler, puis l'inquiétude. Et un besoin impérieux de prendre soin d'elle. Il l'avait portée le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie, ses amis courant derrière lui, tandis que l'image de son regard chocolat se gravait dans sa mémoire pour y rester définitivement. Il l'avait déposée sur un lit. Mrs Pomfresh l'avait auscultée, et au bout de plusieurs jours d'examen, elle avait conclu, impuissante, à un coma sans aucune cause apparente.

Depuis, c'était l'attente. Toujours dans ce silence qu'il ne supportait pas. Au début, les gens étaient curieux. Ils voulaient savoir qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là et comment elle était arrivée. Puis peu à peu, mois après mois, ils s'en désintéressaient. Il n'y avait que lui pour rester près d'elle, lui tenir la main, dégager de ses yeux clos une mèche de ses épais cheveux bruns. Il n'y avait que lui pour briser le silence. Ce silence lourd, trop lourd, pour une si frêle jeune femme.

Il essayait de deviner qui elle était. Il passait des heures à la regarder, espérant déceler un indice, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle aimait, ou ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle ne répondait rien, et il se retrouvait une fois de plus prisonnier du silence. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas. Ses amis le traitaient de fou, même son jumeau ne comprenait pas. En vérité, il était tombé amoureux de cette fille dans le coma, et ne pouvait rien dire. A son tour, il choisissait le silence, parce qu'il savait fort bien que s'il parlait à son frère, celui-ci essaierait de l'éloigner de la malade, de lui faire reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas.

En six mois, il n'avait obtenu de réaction de sa part qu'une seule fois. Mais ça avait suffi à le convaincre que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas vain. Ce jour-là, il lui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'était alors perdu dans ses réflexions, à voix haute pour qu'elle n'en perde pas une miette. Il lui avait raconté la guerre, mais de son point de vue. Il lui avait parlé de sa peur des affrontements, sa peur de la mort. Il ne voulait perdre aucun de ses proches, et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie dans des combats dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens. Se battre, oui, mais peut-on réellement se battre lorsqu'on ignore pourquoi on se bat ? Il lui avait dit la peine qu'il ressentait, à chaque fois qu'il voyait un nom qu'il connaissait dans la rubrique nécrologique. Il avait alors relevé les yeux et les avait vues. Des larmes, silencieuses, qui roulaient du coin de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient toujours fermés, et elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, elle pleurait. Il fut si bouleversé qu'à son tour, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tout aussi silencieusement.

Fabian se prit la tête dans les mains. Il tremblait, mais le froid n'y était pour rien. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Doucement, il dégagea une mèche de son visage, puis lui prit la main.

_Parle moi... Brise ce silence... Je t'en prie...

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Bien qu'il s'y refusait, l'espoir de la voir s'éveiller un jour s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Son cœur rata un battement, elle était si belle. Il comprit combien l'amour pouvait faire mal, mais il se raccrochait à cette douleur pour ne pas abandonner. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis, mû par une impulsion, il se baissa, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se releva, et alla contempler quelques instants le paysage par la fenêtre. Il posa le front contre la vitre et soupira. Tapant rageusement du poing avec un grognement, ils e demanda combien de temps encore cela allait durer. Combien de temps encore il allait mettre sa vie de côté pour aimer un corps.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le lit était vide. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et se précipita. Mais il eut beau retourner les couvertures, encore et encore, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie. Il était seul. Seul dans le silence, qui semblait maintenant se moquer de lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur pure et s'effondra,le corps secoué de violents sanglots. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était morte, elle l'avait abandonné.

Il resta là, prostré sur le sol, plusieurs heures, voire même plusieurs jours. À la crise de larmes avait succédé le silence. Fabian s'était laissé prendre corps et âme par son ennemi, essayant par là de combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé.

Quelqu'un finit par entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il releva lentement les yeux, et vit Dumbledore, qui le regardait tristement. Faiblement, d'une voix enrouée et chargée de chagrin, Fabian murmura :

_ Elle est partie...

_ Je sais.

_ Je me retrouve tout seul. Elle est partie, sans rien dire. Elle m'a laissé les questions, elle m'a laissé le silence. Je n'aurais jamais mes réponses... Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelait...

_ Hermione. Elle s'appelle Hermione. Et tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu l'as renvoyé chez elle.

Et il me reste quoi ? Avait envie de demander le jeune homme. Simplement ses souvenirs, et ses sentiments. Et le silence. Son silence, qu'elle ne briserait jamais. Elle était partie, sans lui avoir parlé. Aucun mot, de quiconque, ne pourrait changer cela. Fabian le savait à présent.

Il se boucha les oreilles, et pleura de nouveau. Mieux valait le silence.

_oOoOo_

_Verdict ?_

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont meilleures que le nutella ^^_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black._


End file.
